


Changing Jobs

by shortling24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: Rose quits work at Hendricks and finds a job at Bad Wolfe Electronics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor who or any characters. I just create lives for them.

Rose started her first day at Bad Wolfe Electronics at 8 am, December 15th. Not that she had any idea what half the things that the electronic store sold. Hendricks had been easy, it was a clothes store and Rose knew clothes. She figured she would learn and Donna the store manager said that even she didn’t understand all the mumbo jumbo, but she knew that Rose would do well. She hadn’t even given notice when she found out there was no bonuses this year.

Rose had decided that she had enough of Hendricks and then new manager that was making everyone’s life miserable. No one got more than maybe 20 hours a week, no full-time work at all except management. With Christmas coming up it was hard enough for anyone to make ends meet Rose wasn’t the only one who had decided to find a new job, over half the staff had given notice in the last two weeks, even that didn’t get anyone full-time hours. Rose’s mum Jackie was happy that Rose had gotten a new job as she said that the shop was giving her “heirs and graces.”

Rose worked hard all morning, stocking and reading up on the new computers and laptops that had come in. Rose thankfully knew a lot about cell phones as her friend Mickey had gotten a Christmas bonus and had her help him pick a new phone out for him and his girlfriend Martha. Donna had given her this chance and she would prove herself. he was trying to get her bearings and learn as much as she could, she felt she owed After lunch would be much more boring as she had to go through a box of cords and “thing amabobs” as Donna had put it. Most of which would be sent to a second-hand store down the street for parts for computers that needed refurbished. 

Donna came out of the back room at noon. “Rose, it is time for your lunch. You get an hour, so if you brought lunch there is a little break room through the office, has an electric tea kettle, microwave and fridge. If you didn’t bring lunch today go to the café around the corner it has the best everything. If you do go there let me know, I will give you five to get me a cappuccino. I need a lot of coffee to survive today. 

The electronic store wasn’t very big or very busy. They had only a few customers in the last four hours Rose had been there. Rose had been given the morning shift, Donna explained it was busier in the evenings, but the three part-timers Clara, Gwen, and Jake worked that shift. Donna and the owner worked almost seven days a week but once Rose was fully trained to work, they would both get more time off. Rose had yet to meet the owner, he had been out at some type of convention for the last 4 days. 

Rose decided to head out and have lunch. She let Donna know she was heading over. Mum hadn’t done the shopping this weekend because she had stayed at Howard’s place. Rose had no idea what her mum saw in Howard, he seemed to old for her mum. Rose walked around the corner to the TARDIS Café. As she walked, she realized even that even though she had worked all morning, her job wasn’t tedious, and she felt quite relaxed and not stressed out like she had at Hendricks. It was fun learning new things.

Rose found the Café with the blue door and went in. The Café felt bigger on the inside as she walked in and saw the interestingly decorated café. It was decorated for Christmas, but also for other holidays throughout the year too. There were little tables with chairs on one side and a bar with stools on the other. The kitchen was behind the front counter where you ordered. The counter was shaped like a U and had one spot to order and one for picking up the order. On the other side of the U was the drink station with coffee and soda. The fancier coffees where made on the staff side. 

Rose stood for a minute taking in the scene. There was a man, a little bit older, maybe close to her mums age. The rest of the tables had two or more people at them and all the chairs at the bar were full. While Rose stood wool gathering a que had started forming. This place seemed to be quite popular. Rose stood in line and looked at the other patrons. Her eyes kept going to the guy by himself. He had a computer with him yet seemed to be staring off. Rose gave her order and walked over to stand near the pickup que. 

“Rose,” a very unwanted, familiar voice said. Rose tried not to look around. She did not want to deal with him and certainly not here. It seemed he was already drunk or high, or both, and it was barely noon. Rose stood straight ahead ignoring Jimmy Stone. Jimmy did not like being ignored, especially by Rose who in his mind was just an “estate chav” he could control. He walked over and grabbed her arm.

“Leave me alone,” Rose said as she grabbed her arm away from him and tried to move away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor Who

Before he could reach out and make contact with her arm again Rose’s name was called, and she grabbed her food. She figured she could get to work and hide from him. Jimmy started to follow her when two men grabbed him. One held him while the other turned to Rose. “Is he bugging you.” 

Rose knew from experience that she needed to let people help when it came to Jimmy. She could take care of herself, but she didn’t want another week stint in the hospital. “Yeah, he is, he is a lousy ex-boyfriend who left me 2 years ago. He is physically aggressive, and I am glad that you could help me. I just started a new job and didn’t need this today.”

Without a word the two men escorted Jimmy to the door and told him he was no longer allowed in this establishment and if he found any where near Rose again, he was going to wish it was the police that found him first. One of them was the guy at the table, she hadn’t seen the other one until now.

Rose was glad that they got rid of Jimmy but like flies, he wasn’t wanted, and he never went away forever. She tried to calm herself down. Seeing jimmy had brought back all the fear and anger when he left her after she “fell down the stairs” at their apartment and disappeared. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped down her cheek. As the two men walked back over.

Hi, I am John, and this is Jack, we co-own this place and another store around the corner. We will help keep him away from you. Why don’t I walk you back to your work today?” He asked her.

She looked up at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. The man that had been staring of in space maybe older, but he was cute, in her book anyway. “I would be thankful.” Rose said as he held out his arm for her to take. 

“So where are we off to?’ John asked her as Jack winked at her and went to the back of the café.

“I work at Bad Wolfe Electronics.” Rose said turning to look at the man that saved the day.

John started laughing, “Well Rose, I guess I better tell you now. I also own Bad Wolfe, it is the ‘shop around the corner’ I told you about.” 

Rose was mortified. Her boss, the owner boss knew about Jimmy. He knew she made stupid mistakes. Rose’s brain went on and on about her screw up, she turned away cheeks’ red with embarrassment.

“Rose, it is okay. No big issue I promise. We all make mistakes and some guys are good at pretending to be what they aren’t. I am glad you work for me, I can make sure that man never hurts you again.” John already felt protective of Rose. He wanted to say it was fatherly, but to be truthful he was attracted to this young blonde woman. She was too young age wise, maybe. Yet he knew that she was more mature then most girls her age. Pain and abuse taught a person more than one of life lessons early.

Rose felt a little better. She knew she would be safe from Jimmy, but still worried how the owner would feel about her mistakes in life. It isn’t like she made a mistake in boyfriends, she made the worst mistake ever and he got to see it firsthand.

They entered Bad Wolfe Electronics together. Rose was still shaken up between Jimmy, having the owner of her new job find out about jimmy, and the feelings that she would not analyze while she held the man’s arm. 

Donna stared at the two when she turned to welcome the customers. “How did the two of you meet?” She asked bewildered at the sight of them with Rose’s arm tucked around John’s and John’s other hand on top.

“I had a bit of an issue at the Café. John here was nice enough to help me out and walk me back.” Rose said with a smile just for John.

“Did he tell you he owns this place, and the Café?” Donna asked with a smirk. Her and John were actually cousins, but as they did not look similar in any way, after all he was taller and dark haired, where she was a ginger, there wasn’t anyone who knew that.

“Donna,” he chastised, “let her be, she had a bad enough day. Go ahead and eat we got the shop tell your done.” He said as he gently pushed her toward the door to the back.

After she left, John quietly told Donna what had happened and to call the police on Jimmy if he ever came in. He knew from his behavior and the way he treated Rose that it was best just to get the police involved from the beginning. 

Rose tried to quickly eat her sandwich and crisps, so she would get done on time and not be late. Jimmy had screwed up her day in more then one way. Rose stood up and threw out the trash in the bin. She then remembered she was supposed to get Donna a coffee. Her plan had been to sit at the café and then grab the coffee on the way out. She let bad as she walked through the office to go to the front of the store.

Rose saw Donna at the register helping a customer. She waited until Donna was done and walked over to her, “I am sorry I forgot to get your coffee.” Rose apologized, as she handed back the money, this wasn’t helping her first day. 

“Don’t worry, John went and got me one while you ate. Wasn’t your fault. Some men aren’t worth much and should be fed to giant spiders.” Donna said with a conspirator smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose laughed at the comment and went to find the box of weird parts that needed sorted. When she sat down John came up beside her. “Hey, I will help with that, show you which ones we keep and which we donate to the shop down the street. In this day and age everyone needs to have access to computers and cell phones.” John said as he pulled up a chair next to her to help her go through the box.

Rose and John spent the next few hours going through the rather large box of electronic parts. John would show her and tell her what the part went to and whether it was donated or not. Most of the box was for donations, but sometimes other items were put in the box too. Right before Roses time was up for the day, they finished sorting the box. 

“Want to go with me to donate these, then I can give you a ride home?” Rose usually rode the bus, everyone she knew took public transportation. She felt weird saying yes, but between his hopeful look and not wanting to run into Jimmy she relented.

“Yes, I will go with you. Thank you for helping me today. I am afraid of what would have happened if you and Jack hadn’t been there.” Rose told him as they walked out the back door to the alley where his car was parked. He put the box in the boot of his yellow convertible. 

“Didn’t need Jack, I will always help you and take care of you.” John said and then wished he could take it back, that was a little too much too soon. Yet he felt like they belonged together, two halves of a whole.

Rose smiled at him with her tongue in tooth grin. “I’m glad to have you for my knight in shining armor.” Rose said as she set down in the car and John closed the door.

John made a quick trip of dropping of the box to the shop. He wasn’t ready to take Rose home. “I know this is probably a little early, and goodness knows I have never done this in the thirty-eight years I have been alive, and you probably just think I am a weird old man, but can I take you out to dinner?” John fumbled through saying.

Rose wasn’t sure she heard right but John’s face shown with the hope that Rose could feel. “Yes, I would like that.” Rose said as she put her hand on his arm with a smile. She wanted to show him that she was interested in him too. She guessed as the owner he had no policy on fraternization with employees.”

After dinner John finally dropped off Rose to her house. He met her mum who was non-too pleased to see Rose with someone “her age.” But having been with her once in a lifetime Pete, she felt that this may be her daughters once in a lifetime. John and Rose had held hands, and Jackie realized they didn’t even know they were doing it. They would laugh and joke like the two of them had been friends for years not a day. She decided she would see how this played out. 

“Think you can come round for Christmas dinner then?” Jackie asked John.

“Sure, don’t have much family, me just Donna my cousin, I am sure she won’t mind.” He replied.

Rose smiled as she walked him to the door. “Full of surprises aren’t ya. No one told me that you and Donna were related.” Rose said.

“Well today went fast and so much has happened. We will know everything about each other soon enough.” He stated his blue eyes staring at her. “You never know you may not even like me, might be to different, too alien for you.” He said with a slow smile. 

“Your daff is what you are.” Said Rose smiling back at him. He wanted so much to kiss her. He never felt anything like this, it was like the universe was compensating for something and Rose and he were meant to be.

Rose got up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for helping me out today. Do I get to see you tomorrow?” She asked shyly. She hoped, even if it was for the 8 hours at work.

“Yep, working both stores now tell Christmas. Café is always busy so spend my morning there and afternoons at the shop. Bad Wolfe is always busy in the evening. Keeps me busy, though may need to make sometime for someone else more often,” he said looking down at her with a soft smile on his face.

Rose wanted to kiss him, but this was way too soon, she learned her lesson from Jimmy. Yet she knew this wasn’t going to be like that, not with him. She looked up at him, her cheeks starting to stain pink.  
“See you tomorrow Rose.” He said as he turned and walked down the walkway to the stairs. 

Rose sighed. She would have sweet dreams of him tonight. Rose turned to her mum.

“So where did you meet that one?” Jackie asked.

“Well at a café, Jimmy is back and showed up. He was bugging me and John stopped him.” Rose explained.

 

“Not happy that man is back. He ain’t good for nothing. He deserved more then the slap on the wrist they gave him. Glad you got John to protect you from him. He doesn’t seem to have any airs and graces for being a rich bloke. And he has a car, that better then all your boyfriends, even Mickey,” Jackie said, then turned off the television and stood. “Well we better turn in, we both got to be up early tomorrow. I got to do a bunch of hair colorings next few days on account of Christmas, everyone got to look nice for family.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting away from me, my characters want to go where they want so I have no idea how many chapters this will be. I have two more written and not at an ending so we will just go where John and Rose want to.

The next morning Rose woke before here alarm. She was so happy to get up and go to work. She knew that she would not see John tell after noon since he worked mornings at the TARDIS. The anticipation would be worth getting to see him. She made herself leave on time instead of early. She didn’t want Donna to make fun of her. When it was finally time for her to leave, she grabbed her purse and keys yelled bye to her mom and ran out the door to the bus.

John had also woken early that morning. He was a schedule type of guy and ever since Jack and him had opened the TARDIS Café and Bad Wolfe Electronics five years ago he had always spent half his time and one store and half at the other. For the first time ever, he wanted to spend all day at Bad Wolfe, at least the days that Rose worked. At 38 he was single and never married. His parents had tried to set him up with girls of their liking but he had ran far and was now living in London instead of Manchester to be away from them. 

When Rose arrived at work Donna was just opening the door. “Glad to see you on time two days in a row. Last morning shift person we hired thought 8 was more like 8:20 or 8:30. Trust me he did not last long. John put a lot in getting this store running.”

“Doesn’t Jack help with the store?” Rose asked as they put their bags in the office and started prepping the store for customers. 

“Jack and John know each other from the military, they couldn’t actually agree on what type of business to open, Jack liked the Café, he loves to talk to people and is more open. John wanted to open Bad Wolfe because he is an introvert and doesn’t like people.” Donna explained.

“Then why does he spend his mornings at the Café?” Rose asked as she stacked the newest cell phone to go on sale on the counter to be put away.

“Habit mostly, to keep track of both business’ and to keep him and me from fighting. We are family and we argue, mostly out of habit.” Donna said smiling.

Rose just nodded. She didn’t know what to say, she had her mum and cousin Moe. But Moe didn’t live close and they did not see each other much. 

They stopped talking as several people came into the store. It happened to a time of the year that it actually get busier than usual, owing to the fact it was close to Christmas. Bad Wolfe made a lot of profit at a few times during the year, Christmas was one of those times.

Rose and Donna kept so busy the whole morning that they did not talk much. Donna realized Rose was five minutes late for her lunch when John walked in. “Where is Rose, is she having lunch here today?” 

Donna did her best to keep from smiling at him, “No, she planned on going to the café, we just got slammed this morning with the new cell phone coming out and this time of year. You can tell her it is time for lunch, she went to the back door to accept a delivery. 

When John got to the back-room Rose was not there, there was a few boxes of new laptops sitting near the door.

“Rose if you need help bringing stuff in Donna will help.” John started to say when he walked out the back door to see Rose being shoved against the building across the alley by no other than Jimmy. Neither of them had heard John, Rose because she was so scared. 

Jimmy did not know what hit him. One minute he was trying to force Rose into kissing him. The next he was face up against the wall and Rose was not there. He tried to turn his head, something was not letting him move. He heard Rose’s voice asking for the police. Next thing he knew he was being loaded into an ambulance with a police officer.

Rose handed the phone back to John, not really paying attention. She was shaking so hard as the EMTs tried to take her to the ambulance and check her out. She knew in her head he was just trying to make sure that she is okay yet kept wincing every time he touched her. She kept seeing Jimmy’s face.

John tried his best to calm her down. He softly talked to her that it was okay, and she was safe now, he told her he would stay with her and protect her, and this man was just making sure she was okay.

Rose checked out physically fine so the EMT cleared her to talk to the police. John wished he could make them wait but they needed to get Jimmy away from Rose and keep him far away. He knew that mentally she wasn’t really okay, and he wanted to take her somewhere safe where she could calm down. He had a friend that could talk to her when she was ready. 

It did not help the situation that all the neighboring business’ had people come out to see what the commotion was about along with people who where standing at the ends of the alley. It had to be overwhelming for her adding to the fact she was in shock. Rose started to cry. John put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. He told the police he was taking her in to get away from the prying eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

John ushered Rose into the back door of Bad Wolfe and away from the prying eyes of everyone that had come out from the other shops and came down the alley to see what was going on with all the commotion. 

The police were still taking statements and two of them followed Rose and John into the shop while Jack stood guard at the backdoor, Ianto was standing guard at the front to keep anyone from trying to come into the store. Donna had put up the closed sign, but people still tried to get more information about what was going on.

Rose went with Donna and one of the officers into the corner of the office. The other officer and John went out and stood by the cash register so that John could give his statement and answer questions. After getting both Rose and John’s statement the officers went over and conferred together. When done they walked over to John, Rose, and Donna.

“Well this is pretty cut and dry. This isn’t the first time he has done this. Hoping he gets a longer term in jail this time.” The officer told John and Rose before the officers left. 

Donna and John bundled Rose up to take her home. The stop would remain closed for the day and possibly tomorrow. Jack and Ianto helped them close up the shop and get Rose into John’s car. When Ianto and Jack had a quiet conversation before John got into the car.

“I’m taking you to my place, Jack has your keys and is going to get stuff you need for the next few days. He is also going to pick up your mum and bring her over so that you can see her. The two of them will meet is at my house, not one or domestic, me. I do know that you need your mum.” John told her.

“You don’t have to help me,” Rose said quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause problems bringing my past here to your business.” Rose wanted to cry. She was finally getting somewhere away from Jimmie and her past and he showed up again.

“Rose,” John replied trying to not sound angry. He wasn’t mad at her and he did not want her to think that he was. “You are no problem. I want to help you, me. I know you are scared and hurt, but do not ever think that we don’t care. I am here to help you, because I want to. Jimmie is to blame.” He said quietly as he pulled up in front of his house.

Rose didn’t say anything back. She knew that she was safe right now and Jimmie couldn’t hurt her. He had tried, and he threatened her and her mum’s life before. She would be afraid tell she would be until she knew he couldn’t. 

John knew that Rose was probably still in shock. He was going to take care of her. When they got done talking, he got out and walked around and carefully helped Rose get out. Donna had pulled up right behind them. Ianto had prepared and delivered lunch to Donna to take to John’s house. She helped get Rose in the house and settled on the couch before going back out to get the lunch. 

John went into the kitchen to start tea for everyone who would be there, Jackie and jack would be there shortly. He started the kettle and set a tray with the sugar, milk and other items that they would need. 

Rose did not even look around she was still trying to wrap her head around what happened the last hour. She shivered right as john walked into the room. He set the tray with all the stuff for tea down on the living room table. He walked out to the hall to the closet to get an extra blanket for Rose. He wrapped it around her shoulders. 

‘Rose sweetheart, do you want a cuppa?” he asked. Before Rose could answer he heard the door open and Donna, Jack, and Jackie came in the house.

The quiet was interrupted by Jackie. She was very loudly talking as they walked in. By the looks on Donna and Jack’s face they were not getting a word in. Rose jumped from the noise and John sat by her and put his arm around her. 

“Oi, who are you to hold on to my Rose like that? She had enough happen to her today with that wanker Jimmie.” Jackie said practically yelling as she walked into the room and crossed the room to them. She knew who John was but after what Jimmie tried, she didn’t think he should be holding her like that.

Before John could take his arm from around Rose to calm her mother down and he could say something to Jackie, Rose spoke up “Mum, this is John you know him, you met him when he brought me home, he saved me from Jimmie. It is okay for him to put his arm around me, he is trying to help me feel better” Rose quietly told her then started to cry.

Jackie felt bad for upsetting Rose more. She walked over and sat down net to Rose while John got up and started to serve tea and lunch to everyone. He had never actually had company at his house other than Donna or Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had a lot happen the last few weeks. Hope to get everything caught up so I can just post weekly. Thank you for reading. as usual I do not own the characters.

The quiet was interrupted by Jackie being loud. Jack was trying to calm her down. She had been angry and upset all the way there and pretty much yelled all the way. Donna was trying to get both to calm down and talk quieter. She knew Rose was really upset still. Rose jumped with all the noise and John put his arm around her shoulder.

“It’s okay I promise.” He told her quietly.

When Jackie got into the living room, she saw Rose and John, “OI, you think that is appropriate right now after Jimmie did what he did?” She yelled at John?

Before John could remove his arm from around Rose, she took his hand to keep his arm around her. “Mum it’s fine, he helped me, it makes me feel better. You know he is my boss and my friend, please mum just leave it, just leave it.” She said as she started to cry.

Jackie walked over and sat down on the other side of Rose. She was worried and stressed but wasn’t purposely trying to upset her daughter. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I am just worried. You have had so much happen to you today.” She said.

Rose just sniffled and put her head on John. “I know mum. Today has been hard and I don’t need anymore yelling. John is being a friend. He isn’t Jimmie.” She said as she took the cup of tea from Jack. 

“I know all these nice people are here to help you. I know John isn’t going to hurt you and he saved you from that wanker. Jack says he won’t be back for a long time. He says this being his second time hurting you he will get longer in prison.” Jackie told her as she rubbed Rose’s back trying to comfort her. 

Jack handed her a cup of tea and she quietly told him thank you.

Jack looked over at Rose. “I have friends in high places Rose, so does Ianto and John. The little waste of space won’t be seeing the outside of prison walls for a long time, at least ten years for a second offence for you. Also found out he is on probation for getting physical with a bar tender not long ago and that should add more time. We also promise to make sure he won’t be able to get near you ever. I have it on good authority he won’t ever be back in London.” He told her with a wink. 

John, Donna, and Jack sat down and quietly ate their lunch while Rose and Jackie both picked at theirs. Rose because she was stressed. Jackie because she was listening to Rose tell her story about what happened with Jimmie. Jack and John were both getting angry listening to her story.

“We were getting a shipment at the store today.” Rose started her story talking quietly. “They always bring it to the back door cause it’s easier to park the lorry in the back alley than the street. I signed for the order and they put all the boxes next to the back door like usual. I put a few of the boxes inside the back door before the lorry left. Once he left, I really wasn’t paying attention to anything but getting the remainder of the boxes inside the shop. I grabbed another box before I could get into the back door the box was knocked out of my hands, I looked up and saw Jimmie. I tried to get into the door to the shop so that I could yell for Donna, but he grabbed me from behind. I hit him in the chin with my head and he slammed me into the wall across from the shop. He grabbed my neck and told me he was going to kill me this time, but he was going to have fun first.” Rose had tears streaming down her ace while both Jackie and John sat with her doing what they could to support her. 

Donna had heard the story when Rose told the police. She wanted to go see tis little prick and teach him a thing or tow on how to treat a woman. She wondered if Jack could make that happen. Jack was now pacing back and forth as he listened to Rose and making plans in his head of what his friends could do to make sure that Rose would never have to see or hear from Jimmie again. 

Rose continued her story, “the next thing I know Jimmy is on the ground.” She looked over at John, so grateful he cared and found her in time. “Thank you for being there.”

“It was no problem my Rose,” He told her. “Guess this is my part of the story. I saw the boxes by the back door and was going to tell Rose to go to lunch that Donna could get the rest of the shipment in. When I went out back to look for Rose, I saw Jimmy holding Rose against the wall. I saw red, me, I grabbed him and punched him as hard as I could. He lay on the ground while a few people from neighboring shops called 999 and Donna called Jack,” John said trying to keep the story as short as possible.

“I am glad you found her in time.” Jackie told him. “If you hadn’t found her, he could have hurt her again. I know Rose doesn’t like to talk about her time with Jimmie. I’ve tried to tell her everyone makes mistakes and it is not her fault for what he did. He is messed up in the head that one. Maybe if I had not pushed so hard about him, she wouldn’t have felt the need to run away with him.’ She rubbed her hand down Rose’s hair. “A few months after she moved in with him, I got a call from the police. It was bad. I found out it was Jimmie that put her in the hospital. He got five years and he got out in just two.” Jackie said to give the story she knew Rose would never tell them.

Rose didn’t want her horrible mistake told to everyone especially since she had hoped her, and John could eventually be a thing. “Mum.” She said horrified and turned into John’s chest.

Jack stopped the pacing he had been doing. He looked over at Rose. “Rose, you are not to blame for Jimmie. Your mum is right, everyone makes mistakes when it comes to dating. I doubt you knew he was like this tell well after he got you away from your mum. Me and John know that men and some are complete wankers. Not that we are.“ he told her and made her giggle.

 

“He is right Rose,” John told her as he put his hand on her chin to get her to look at him. “Doesn’t matter that you made a mistake. You learned from that mistake and got away from him. Some girls would have gone back but you stayed strong and you… are…. Not….at….fault.” he said.

Jackie watched Rose and John. Rose was embarrassed but John cared about her girl. He wasn’t going to hold Rose’s mistake against her. She wondered what would happen between the tow of them. She had happed that maybe this could be more then friends as this John, older or not he seemed to be a good fit for Rose.

Rose fell asleep on John’s chest, it had been such a long stressful day so far and she was exhausted. He laid her down and covered her with the blanket. Donna excused herself and asked Jack to call her or come by the store tomorrow. Jackie decided she wanted to go home, that she herself would be safe there as the neighbors looked out for each other ad she thought Rose was on the safest spot here with John.


	7. Chapter 7

John was shocked and surprised when Jackie asked Jack to take her home. She was comfortable enough to leave her sleeping daughter in John’s care. “Thank you for trusting me with her.” He told her

“You plum. You are not the bad guy here. She trusts you I will trust you. You may be old for her in my opinion, but I also have been around long enough to know when something looks like it belongs. I know you have some strong feelings for her, or you wouldn’t be so protective of her. Now me trusting you and all don’t mean that you get to marry her next week or nothin.” She said with a sly smile, while poking John in the chest.

John got embarrassed, “I am just her friend, me. I care a lot about her.” He said, if maybe it might be just a tad bit more was no one’s business. He certainly was not pressing for anything until Rose dealt with the issues with Jimmie and was settled or wanted more herself.

John walked Jackie and Jack to the door. She gave him a small hug before they left. Jack did a call me sign to John, Jack grasped Jackie’s arm and wrapped it around his as he led her to the car and opened the door for her. “Quite the gentlemen, are you?” She asked him with a smile.

“I have been known to be on occasion,” he said with a laugh as he drove her home.

Back at John’s house: John picked up all the trash and cups from tea and lunch. He put them on the tray as quietly as he could and took the tray to the kitchen to get the dishes done while Rose slept. He did not want to wake her up too soon, she needed some rest.

He thought about the might have beens and what must not happen agains while he did the dishes. HE was just finishing putting the last cup away when he heard Rose moan. He rushed back to the living room. She was moving around and moaning in her sleep, like she was having a nightmare. John quickly went to Rose’s side and quietly repeated her name. He was afraid to touch her after what happened this afternoon thinking it might make the nightmare worse.

“Rose, sweetheart you need to wake up now. It’s just a bad dream.” He quietly said and started to rub her arm, as talking to her was not helping. “Rose, It’s John, I am her,” he told her. With that Rose’s eyes popped open.

She scooted away from him for a minute while she got her bearings unsure of where she was. When she realized where she was, she sat up and looked at John, “I am sorry.” She mumbled.

John sat next to here. “No Rose, it is okay, you don’t have to be sorry. You woke up from a bad dream and you are in an unfamiliar house.” He gently pulled her to him as he sat down on the couch next to her.

Rose accepted his embrace. She felt safe and comfortable when John held her, it made her feel better. She was glad that John wanted to help her out. She still felt a little out of place. John was her boss, she had barely got to know him, in fact met him with Jimmie pulling one stunt, now he goes and does this while she was at work. She was worried about what John thought of her, after all she came from a counsel estate and had let someone hit her. She hid her face in his jumper while he held her.

“Rose, I know we barely know each other, yet I am here for you and to protect you from Jimmie and anyone else. I would like you to stay here, for now. Jack wants to make sure Jimmie doesn’t have any friends we might need to deal with. I can get you back and forth to work safely. If for any reason I am unavailable Jack will be there for you. You are part of or work family, so it is the least we can do to protect our own.” He told her the last part was in a whisper.

“Okay.” She replied into John’s Jumper, having yet to look up at him.

“Well then, your mum left you a bag and I had Jack put it in the spare room. It is not really decorated beyond your basics, bed, dresser, end tables, some lamps. It is a basic bedroom set. You can use the loo in the hall. I have an en suite in my bedroom so I won’t accidently walk in on you. I don’t usually use that bathroom, one less place to clean.” He told her with a laugh. “If you need anything let me know. I have never had anyone spend the night before, me.” He told her

Rose extracted herself from John’s jumper and stood up. “Well I better get my stuff put away, so it is done. What is the plan for dinner?” she asked. She still lived with mum and mum always let her know if she needed to pick something up on the way home.

“I think tonight I will order in. I don’t know if your up to going out and facing the world right now. I don’t really have much in, me. I shop if I am making dinner on the way home. Bit of a bachelor me. I do know how to cook though, Donna made sure, so we can go shopping tomorrow to get food for the week. Can you cook anything?” he asked hoping she could do a little more then his basis he knew to cook. 

“I am not too bad. Mum is okay at cooking, so I had to learn some other stuff, or we would eat the same stuff over and over again. I cannot cook a steak right, and I cannot back biscuits and stuff, Not a baker at all.” She told him as they walked into the bedroom that would now be hers.

“Well I guess we will be getting that stuff from a bakery or Ianto. I am not really a baker either,” He told her.


End file.
